Coup de Grâce
by Lillian P
Summary: AU – There's no victory in war. Uzumaki Naruto learns the hard way after the Fourth Great Shinobi War. He takes a huge gamble and jumps back in the past. And takes a head-dive at the very root of the matter.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** I know that I shouldn't be starting a new story so soon but I wanted to share this plot so much. Ever since the revelation at Fourth Shinobi War, I wanted to try my hand in this. It was said that Obito was the mirror image of Naruto if he had given in to his despair and hatred when he had been ostracised by the village. So, for me, it was a kind of justice for him to be the one to give the necessary helping hand when it looked like there had been none for Obito or when it looked like there was no salvation for him. After all, most of the things that had been done to destroy lives (Naruto's parents and the Uchiha Clan) had been by Obito's hand. So for me, he had been one of the most important people to have contributed to the fallouts in the future.

**Warning(s)**: This is a **GEN**fic. I don't want to include any pairings to this since this is a future-building story, of course, that is aside from the canon pairings already established by this timeline. This will also include Semi-Smart!Naruto, a little AU-future [during the 4thwar], and a little tweak in history of the Third Great Shinobi War. This is also mostly written in **Obito's POV**.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto which is Masashi Kishimoto's.

* * *

Prologue

[Aperçu]

.

.

Uchiha Obito glared at the ground defiantly.

He was walking through the market district of the civilian sector and was generally ignored – or unnoticed – by the general masses. The members of the Military Police Force merely gave him a passing glance before frowning and joined the majority in ignoring his existence. His and his father's voice hadn't been exactly quiet earlier. They'd probably woken up some neighbours in the district.

Kicking the pebble angrily, he glared at the ground at how unreasonable the man had been a while ago. He honestly didn't know what was wrong about wanting to be Hokage. His seven year old mind just saw it as a decent and honourable job. People even admired the person who held the position.

[Don't even think about it! Do you know what you are babbling about? Our _clan_–]

In fact, his father had flipped, so to say. His mother had gently shooed him out until his father calmed down. For some reason, the topic about any Uchiha attaining the Hokage title held some strain within the clan. Something he had recently discovered from his remorseful mother. Apparently, it had stemmed from the years where Konoha was first built and dated way back to his wayward ancestor.

But still, the man shouldn't have yelled so loudly for everyone to hear and degraded him so much. Sure, he still couldn't get the hang of using the Goukakyuu like they expected but he wasn't really a failure as an Uchiha, was he? _No_, his mother had told him so.

[They're _wrong_. Don't listen to them, Obito-kun.]

He would be starting the Academy in a week and his parents had warned him about mentioning his goal. It wouldn't do for it to reach the wrong ears, especially the Elders of the clan, who were looking for any imperfection that would tarnish the Uchiha name. He had been forewarned, so to speak, and as much as it aggravated him, he would abide by his parents' wishes. After all, he still loved and cared about them too much to choose defying some old codgers over them.

Sighing, he went to the park outside their neighbourhood. He didn't like the ones within the Uchiha district and be forced to deal with uptight cousins and disapproving Uchiha adults.

[That boy. I can't believe he's an _Uchiha_– Might be doomed for _failure_– What _did_ we expect–]

Frowning, he collapsed on the swing seat rather heavily. He was still upset and it didn't help that his other clan members – mostly from the Police Force – were staring at him with mixed exasperation and slight displeasure, as if they should've expected whatever happened to have happened.

It honestly upset and angered him.

He hastily wiped the few stray tears that escaped his eyes, growing more annoyed and put out that such things still managed to affect him. Heck, he had been on the brunt end of it for the past year since his father had decided to teach him the famed Goukakyuu early. Which obviously didn't go well.

Thankfully, he had the swing set all to himself since the other children were too busy playing with themselves to bother with him. Though, he hoped that it had nothing to do with the white and red symbol signifying his clan. Most people were rather wary in interacting with them. Obito could hardly blame them since his clansmen weren't making it easy for them. And as much as the thought excited him, his first day in the Academy next week made him nervous.

He was typically used to the stereo-type attitude of most of the population in his village. They expected every Uchiha to be geniuses and knowing that they had already set rather high expectations for him to live up to, sent waves of queasiness down his stomach. His self-confidence had just taken a rather large beating this morning.

[Your cousin can already do the _Goukakyuu_– He's an _Uchiha_, of course, he's _strong_– They're a bunch of bastards but they _know_ what they're doing–]

With the war already looming and growing in the horizon, the village was sombre and more dead-set in producing more skilled shinobi. It meant that their expectations would be higher than what he was truthfully ready for.

So intent about his thoughts, he didn't notice that someone had occupied the swing seat next to his.

It wasn't until he heard the sound of feet scuffing the ground, the creaking of metal, and the whoosh of displaced air beside him did he finally look at his swing seatmate. It was a boy with spiky and impossibly bright blonde hair. The swing was moving a little faster for him to identify the boy's eye colour and to really picture his features. Nonetheless, he watched in fascination as the boy continued to swing higher.

For a moment, Obito just stared and watched.

[High, _free_, couldn't his cousins _loosen up–_?]

As the boy's feet suddenly made a loud impact on the ground and an abrupt stillness descended, he instantly looked away. He didn't want to get caught and he knew from personal experience that being stared at was rather uncomfortable.

Then, the boy turned to him.

Obito wanted to sneak another glance and flinched at meeting the other's gaze. It wasn't because he had been caught staring in the end but because of the pair of mismatched eyes gazing back at him curiously. One was an unusual shade of intense violet while the other was an angry colour of ruby red. The latter unnerved him. If he didn't know any better, he would've deduced that the iris was bleeding. Much like how a Sharingan would look, he imagined, but it didn't contain the natural angry hue this boy's eye had.

[_This_ is the pride of our clan, Obito. The _Sharingan_. Can you see why we are valuable to this village? We are superior even from those of the likes from those _Hyuuga_. As soon as you awaken these eyes, the clan will see your worth–]

"Erm, hi?" He waved weakly at the other boy.

But said other just smiled at him and waved back.

"I'm Obito," The Uchiha continued awkwardly.

The blonde blinked before grinning and nodding back at him. Obito scratched the back of his head in slight annoyance, not too used to awkward silences. At home, he usually filled them with random chatters with his mother but he really didn't know this boy.

[I'm gonna be a _strong_ ninja, just like you and dad–]

"So, uh, what's your name?" He finally asked after the silence stretched a little longer for his liking.

The other boy tilted his head, a smile on his lips.

Obito pursed his own in return.

"If you didn't want to tell me, you could've just left me alone here," He stated in annoyance as he idly swung himself back and forth, turning away from the blonde boy. He was annoyed at the other boy. Because, for some reason, he felt like he had just been mocked. Or, that was how he viewed it, anyway.

[Who cares about _pranks_? You _still _don't know the Goukakyuu–]

He only paused from swinging when he felt a tug on his jacket.

Looking at the source, he was surprised to note that the blonde had called his attention again. But rather than make him feel stupid again, the blonde boy just tugged harder and insistently pointed at the sandy ground in front of them. Frowning, Obito sighed and finally gave in to the other boy's demand. As he looked, he was surprised to see a writing on it. Squinting in order to read the letters, he drew back in surprise.

"Natsuhiko," He breathed out and looked at the blonde.

The boy happily bobbed his head and gestured toward himself.

Obito then _finally _understood.

"Y-You can't talk?" Obito questioned in surprise, eyes wide with wonder, as the other boy cringed at the rather blunt statement. Nevertheless, the blonde rubbed the back of his neck as he grinned at Obito good-naturedly.

[Your father used to be so carefree. But this clan changed him, Obito-kun, I know he's only looking out for–]

The Uchiha blinked, stunned.

"So... you're name is Natsuhiko?" He asked for clarification.

The blonde nodded.

Obito grinned as he laughed. The boy wasn't mocking him. For the first time, he felt good about being wrong. After all those insults for the past year since his failure to execute the Goukakyuu, almost a year ago, that would assimilate him as a shinobi of his clan, he had been so high-strung about being proven wrong about things. Because he wanted to prove that he could do it and _they_ were wrong. Not him.

[It's been _months_ since you taught your son the Goukakyuu– This is a shame to the _Uchiha_ name– He's _young_ but he _doesn't_ learn–]

He didn't know why they were making such a big deal about him not learning the Goukakyuu. In fact, his mother had told him that other members had learned the technique at a later age than his. He didn't understand why his clan was pressuring him. But then, a tired sigh escaped his lips. Of course.

[_Control_ your unruly son. People are always looking for something to use _against_ us and we don't need a stupid boy ruining our reputation. Teach him dignity and implore our pride. I won't stand for this... this _impertinence_ from my very own kin. Teach him or _leash_ him.]

The current clan head hadn't been too pleased about him, even going as far as to personally visit their household.

Obito knew that those pranks were harmless. He only did it because his clan was too tense, too serious, entirely too _grim_ and people always thought of them as arrogant. He didn't want to be like that. He could remember the smile of old people he helped walk on the streets and remember their words that he was different from his clan. In a good way. Normally, children didn't want to be differentiated from family but Obito was exposed earlier to the flaws of his clan.

Entirely _too_ exposed since those flaws were more evident in the wake of his so-called 'failures' to uphold the Uchiha dignity.

Only his mother and Aunt Mikoto didn't disparage him so thoroughly like how the rest seemed to do to him.

"Will you become my friend?" Obito questioned with a smile, it widened to a grin when the blonde slowly nodded with a curious look. He wouldn't admit it but he had asked out of recklessness and it wasn't until relief had seeped into his gut did he realized what he had just said. "I'm starting the Academy next week! I'm gonna be a great ninja! So great that my clan had no choice but to see how great I am!"

[When you finally learn to act like an _Uchiha_–]

The blonde didn't look at him sceptically or even mockingly about his declaration. He just suddenly had a very excited expression on his face.

"Don't tell me–!" Obito gasped.

The boy, Natsuhiko, nodded enthusiastically, a beaming grin on his lips.

"Yatta!" The Uchiha jumped out of his seat. "We can be classmates then! Oh, we can also learn jutsu together! Or, or maybe we can do some pranks around the Academy? Isn't this so cool? No, this _is_ cool!" He babbled in excitement, earlier morose forgotten as he remembered why he had been so eager for the Academy.

[You're going to be a ninja, Obito-kun, make us _proud_–]

.

.

If Obito had more situational awareness, he might have been suspicious at the fact that he had one of his potential classmates befriend him so early on. Or at least, he might have been doubtful why someone would want to be his friend when most of his clan looked down on him and other children were wary of him since he came from the Uchiha clan. But as it was, all he saw was a promise of having someone by his side and he wouldn't be forced to endure those expectations alone.

* * *

_TBC.._

**o.o**

**Please read the reminder below for the concern that may arise in the story.**

**Important Reminder:** I know that with Obito's age, his potential had yet to be truly awaken and realised. But during this time, the village is already swarmed with tension at the possibility of war at its doors. So everyone is edgy and apprehensive. The Uchiha Clan struck me as one of the most cautious people so they would no doubt take offense at even the smallest slight against them at this time of need. With Obito's rather naive and childish view of his clan at his age, not yet understanding what he is doing wrong, he mostly does things that intentionally goes against his clan [rebellious age].

And the Uchiha, one of the first lines of defense of the village [read: Military Police Force], needed to keep a strong front not only for the people but also against enemies. With Obito not taking things seriously at this age, they couldn't afford to let anything demean their name and consequently, the moral they established with the civilians, especially with the threat of war. So, their harsh, demanding, and pressuring attitudes may seem cruel, considering how young Obito was but think about how other people would think when they see an Uchiha who is a possible deadlast. They might think that one of their strongest clans is now producing weakening shinobis so they had to at least try to drill some things into him.

Also, the issue with the Goukakyuu no Jutsu. I know that it is at least a C-rank technique and the clan shouldn't expect Obito to be able to produce it an early age. I read once that it is a jutsu that officially commences a member of the clan into the shinobi line.

There is an incident with Kakashi where he was impressed with Sasuke being able to perform the technique but with Sasuke's time, it was simply because of the reason that there were no longer any Uchiha to compare to Sasuke's calibre so it was really hard to tell. The thing that might have impress him is because he was able to perform the technique without the aid of his clan. While the others, they had proper instructions about its execution. Remember also, this was during the time of **peace**. With Obito, they needed every upcoming genin Uchiha to learn this and his ability, or lack therefore (in their eyes) is frustrating them and his cheerful and lively attitude (which is contradictory to any average Uchiha) doesn't help. At the time of war, Konoha was willing to let any potential ninjas to graduate at a younger age [Obito became a genin at 9].

Last but not the least, I chose the name 'Natsuhiko' for a reason. And I'll give you a hint about Naruto's eyes, it's connected to the Kyuubi. Anyways, as for not being able to talk, it's Naruto decision and would be explained later on as the plot progressed. Naruto's character revolved around his loud personality and words and so, being apparently mute in this story, is a _major_ part of the plotline.

That's all, so I hope I explained it for you well. Thank you for reading this!


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: **This will be a little slow in progress and I want to focus on character development and how it will contribute to the divergence of the future. So, bear with it.

**Warning(s)**: This is a **GEN**fic. I don't want to include any pairings to this since this is a future-building story, of course, that is aside from the canon pairings already established by this timeline. This will also include Semi-Smart!Naruto, a little AU-future [during the 4thwar], and a little tweak in history of the Third Great Shinobi War. This is also mostly written in **Obito's POV**.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto which is Masashi Kishimoto's.

* * *

Chapter I

[Blasé]

.

.

Being Natsuhiko's friend made Obito realize a few things. For one, just because the blonde couldn't speak didn't mean that he couldn't express his thoughts. It was kind of surprising to know that his friend was an exuberant person. But then again, with how eerily silent he was, most people would think that he's merely a jumpy person, enthusiastically jumpy in his opinion. Obito still couldn't relate that quiet smiling boy with the blonde boy who always bounced around for one reason or another later on.

But then again, it was only when they were departing from the playground that day when Obito became uneasy towards the strange kid he had befriended. The look in those mismatched eyes was similar to his mother's when she didn't know who to side with between her husband and son – _indecisive_. It wasn't unusual, of course, people always had something they just couldn't decide on and Obito wasn't really that different.

That's where the apprehensive feeling came from. Natsuhiko's gaze, as he thought earlier, was similar to his mother's. It was an indecisiveness between what was right and what you wanted. His mother wanted to side with her son because it's her duty as a parent and she loved him. Yet, she supported her husband's reasoning in regards to how he shouldn't antagonize the clan and work harder instead. He didn't exactly know what the other boy saw in him to develop such a stare. But Obito didn't want to know either.

Since that day, he spent most of his time outside the clan district and the playground instead.

Natsuhiko would always be there with a wide friendly grin and frantic waving. So, Obito didn't mind. He'd be the one who would fill their time with chatters and stories and Natsuhiko would listen and intently look at him. The staring was a bit unnerving, to be honest, since it made the Uchiha feel similar to those times when he had executed a prank and be given that look into admitting his involvement in those exploits.

Though, he learned to get used to it and, honestly, Obito just assumed that it had to do with the mismatched eyes instead of the gaze. They usually stayed around the sand box since it would be easy for Natsuhiko to either write or draw something when he wanted to ask anything about the stories Obito would share.

And when those stories obviously bored his friend, the blonde would then decide to throw sand on his face, run around, and the rest of the day would then be spent playing tag or hide-and-seek.

It didn't take Obito long to notice that his friend was leagues faster than him and could hide really well even in that bright orange shirt that he seemed to be so fond of.

After the second day, Obito had enough and brought a notepad and a pencil for his friend to make communication between them faster to understand and more efficient. The blonde had been surprised at the gesture and the suspicious look he gave the dark haired boy made Obito rather nervous.

Then, his friend was suddenly laughing – though it was weird when Natsuhiko did it because Obito couldn't hear anything despite seeing him do it – and pulling him through the market sector with a very wide toothy grin on his face. It turned out that his friend had unofficially invited him to eat ramen as thanks. Even though he wasn't speaking, he was gesturing wildly with such eager look in his eyes that Obito couldn't help but be excited as well.

So, he didn't understand why his friend suddenly became subdued throughout their meal. The man in his early twenties that worked behind the counter, Teuchi-san, was very nice and unbiased and Obito could see why Natsuhiko appeared to be so thrilled to be here.

When that strange loud woman suddenly barged into the stand though, Natsuhiko suddenly went rigid, lowered his head, and hunched his shoulders as he hovered over his bowl almost uncertainly. Obito thought that it was because the blonde was uneasy due to the woman's volume but then, Obito was sometimes loud too and his friend didn't freeze up like this. The woman with the really long red hair didn't notice them and just chattered to the chef enthusiastically.

He didn't recognize her at first but the longer he looked, Obito was sure that it was the same redhead that always visited his Aunt Mikoto, most of the times, unannounced.

The Uchiha had finished two bowls and Natsuhiko was at his fourth bowl when the woman came in. Though, the blonde didn't order after that and paid for their meals, silently pulling him away from the establishment. He couldn't help but shake his head at how his calm and serene Aunt Mikoto had such a loud and rowdy friend.

As they were leaving, he didn't miss the uncertain look Natsuhiko sent over his shoulder.

.

.

[Watch what you do in the Academy, people would be watching–]

Obito was regretting it when he had grumpily and quite petulantly responded to his father's words. So what? People were always watching him and not for good reasons. He already had enough jeering cousins at his doorsteps to remind him of any missteps. The expected yelling that followed had taken longer than he had anticipated. If it wasn't for his mother who had forcefully stepped in, then he might not have been able to attend the Opening Ceremony at all.

So, currently, he was running as fast as he could at the direction of the Academy. His mind was already straying to Natsuhiko and promises of accompanying each other since there would be a large chance that they wouldn't know anyone on their first day.

He grimaced to himself. He usually wasn't as irresponsible as this when it came to giving his word to people. But when his father got mad, it really escalated into something more distressing and time-consuming. And it only fixed itself when his mother finally deigned to intervene. He loved his father, honestly, there was even a time when he looked up to the man. But ever since he had been part of one of the commandeering positions in the Police Force, the man had been putting all sorts of pressure on Obito.

It was honestly scaring and making him feel more self-conscious.

[I _can_ do this, I can _do_ this, _I_ can do–]

He was out of breath and his legs were burning from exertion. But as he rounded a block and the structure came to sight, it only made him run faster. Yet, as he saw children his age trudging out of the building, he felt his stomach drop. His shoulders droop as his eyes scanned the crowd of chatting new Academy students. As he tiredly and slowly made his way to them, he heard a scoff and Obito instantly glared at the offender.

Scowling, he immediately recognized the familiar visage of Hatake Kakashi. Unintentionally, his onyx eyes strayed to the hitai-ate tied around the boy's right leg. From what he had heard around, the silver haired genin's presence had been requested to showcase the achievement of genin at their age. Whether it was to motivate the new students to train harder and become genin earlier or to show them that there was someone better than them, Obito didn't know. But the way the boy had eyed him disdainfully made the Uchiha glower back at him.

Before he could act on any impulse, his eyes caught the bright yellow colour of Natsuhiko's blonde hair.

Forgetting about the silver haired bastard, Obito cheerfully ran up to his friend who was currently in what seemed to be an awkward conversation with a brown haired girl. He didn't even notice it when Kakashi's eyes followed him and then lingered on his blonde friend, or more specifically, Natsuhiko's rather familiar spiky blonde hair.

Natsuhiko was gesturing wildly and when the girl didn't seem to instantly understand, he would furiously scribble on the notepad that Obito had given him, then show it to the girl. Obito found it amusing and quite funny. But, obviously, the girl was indulgent as she listened attentively and let Natsuhiko explain whatever he had to describe. Though, as he neared them, he tried to squash the tiny jealousy in his gut at the sight of another person interacting with his friend. It was ridiculous. _Of course_, just because he was Obito's first didn't mean that he would be Natsuhiko's only friend.

"Yo, Natsuhiko!" Obito cheerfully called out as he bounced to them.

The blonde's head snapped up to him and, for a moment, Obito froze. There was an unreadable look in those mismatched eyes. He didn't even miss the way they flickered over to the brown haired girl's direction for a moment. Natsuhiko's gaze was always probing. He didn't need to say anything because his eyes said it all, sometimes.

Then, Natsuhiko slowly brought up his notepad and wrote something, before flipping it around and showing it to the Uchiha.

'You're late! The ceremony's over!' The letters were obviously written rather briskly if a little profoundly, which meant his blonde friend wasn't too happy with him. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and was about to apologize when the other boy threw a thick brown envelope on his face. There was some weight behind the throw as it made a painful collision with his face. He stumbled back and blinked in shock as he eyed the blonde who was pointing an accusing finger at him, eyes screwed in annoyance.

"What the hell was that for?" Obito demanded angrily.

"I was about to get you your entrance documents since you haven't been there to respond to the roll call earlier. But it seems that Natsuhiko-kun knows you and beat me into it," The brown haired girl stepped in as she gave an uncertain smile at the Uchiha. The peculiar rectangular purple markings on her cheek made her stand out but for the life of Obito, he couldn't tell if it was meant to be a symbol of a clan like the Inuzuka's.

"Really?" He became embarrassed as he picked up and checked the envelope and confirmed that it was, indeed, his entrance documents. "You're the best, Natsu!" He gushed as he excitedly rummaged through the forms.

For a moment, Natsuhiko opened his mouth as if to say something but then, seemed to remember that he couldn't talk and wrote on his notepad instead.

'Why are you late?' The question was written, as usual, in his friend's messy scrawl.

"Well, there's this giant black cat that crossed my path..." Obito chuckled and grinned as he envisioned his father as a giant black cat. The image wasn't quite right on his father's stern face and it only served to bring him some hilarity at the contradicting image of fluff and severity. The blonde boy glared at him grumpily and really looked like he wanted to yell something. So, instead, Obito was at the receiving end of a baleful glare.

The brown haired girl giggled.

"Natsuhiko-kun was right," She smiled at him. "You're funny,"

"Ah, well, I try..." Obito grinned at her. "I'm Uchiha Obito,"

The girl straightened and blushed in embarrassment.

"I'm Nohara Rin," She introduced herself with a small bow. "It's nice to meet you, Obito-kun,"

He nodded absently before turning to his blonde friend with a wide grin. They were going to start the Academy tomorrow and he couldn't help but think that, even with his not-so-stellar start, things might not be so bad as it was. He tried to pretend that the eerie stare that Natsuhiko was giving the brunette girl, Rin, wasn't that same indecisiveness that he had seen on him when they first met.

The girl remained oblivious, however, and just sent a bright smile at the blonde. There was something in the way that she gazed at his friend that reminded him of his female cousins who would gush about older chuunin or jounin. He furrowed his brows in confusion. With the presence of Hatake Kakashi at the ceremony, he had sort of expected for the brunette to make that kind of eyes after the silver haired genin. No offense, since he had seen girls his age _stalk_ after the bastard. And the genin was certainly vicious about rejecting them.

'Let's go get ramen,' Natsuhiko had written on his notepad as he impatiently tapped his foot on the ground.

"Right! But I need to fill this out first and submit it back today!" Obito replied enthusiastically as he waved the forms around.

Rin shook her head.

"I can't," She shook her head as her shoulders drooped with disappointment. "I told my parents that I'll be back early."

Natsuhiko vehemently shook his head in a placating gesture.

With that, the brown haired girl bowed again.

"Well, I better get going. Thank you for your assistance again, Natsuhiko-kun, you've been a great help and company today," She smiled again with that same look in her eyes that Obito had to frown at, then she gazed at him too and the look was gone. "You too, Obito-kun,"

As she waved and run off, Obito thought that she was cute and maybe nice enough. But, he couldn't help but feel as if he had just missed something _big_. From the way that Natsuhiko had been almost reluctant in introducing her to the Uchiha, he couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to meeting that girl than he realized. The sudden intensity in his friend's mismatched eyes, gauging him for anything, made him uncomfortable. As if he was expecting him to react horribly about meeting the girl.

Was she some kind of friend that he hadn't been aware of and Natsuhiko had been afraid of how Obito would react?

He wasn't too sure. So, instead, he dragged the blonde to the ramen joint and decided to fill out the forms while distracting the other boy with his noodles. He pondered over Nohara Rin and decided that he would look into her for his friend's ease of mind.

Unaware that it's the least of what Natsuhiko had in mind.

* * *

_TBC.._

**o.o**

**AN: **I know some of you are confused on why Rin likes Natsuhiko. As I've said, this is a **GEN** fic. So no need to worry for the other readers. There's a story behind that and you won't know it until Obito does too since this story is mainly from his POV. Anyways, if I am time-travelling, and since Obito had been the center of all the tragedies in the future, I will also focus on Rin too since she's one of the reasons why Obito had given in to his hatred in the end. Naruto will factor this but not in depth (since one of the unexpected outcome was being Rin's crush instead) and you will see more of this interaction in future chapters.


End file.
